It All Started With A Letter
by goodie2shoes19
Summary: It all started with a couple of letters received at the age of eleven.  Those letters brought opportunities beyond belief.  Follow Lily, James, and their friends as they attempt to survive school, a brewing war, and each other.


**Ok, some of you may remember me from previous L/J fics I have written and failed to complete. I will try my hardest to finish this one. Just as a fore-warning: I am beginning my Jr. Year in High School: This means PSAT, ACT, work, homework, and college apps. Updates will, more than likely, be slow. **_**You have been warned!**_

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own J.K. Rowling's brilliant masterpieces…… Darn. **

-Prologue-

A young, 11 year old, red headed girl lay asleep in her bed. She was blissfully unaware of what the day would have in store for her. The other occupants in her home were also ignorant as to what the future would hold.

It was nearly six in the morning, on a summer Sunday, and the residents of Leewood Way, Surrey were just stirring. The day promised to be hot and humid.

A few of the residents were taking the early morning calm and cool to water lawns, wash cars, and catch up on the usual gossip that has been know to exist on small streets.

Our red head was just stirring from her peaceful slumber, feeling the humidity condense around her when it happened. Her window flew open and with it came a welcome breeze.

She went, comfortably, back to sleep for a little while longer.

pqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpq

Lillian Marie Evans awoke to birds singing, sun shining, her hair sticking up every where and her older sister, Petunia, complaining.

What a beautiful day.

Sitting up in her bed she rubbed sleep from her eyes and straightened the too big T-shirt she used instead of a night gown.

T-shirts were much more comfortable.

Lily reached for her hair brush, which sat on her bed side table, and felt the brush of a light, almost non-existent, breeze. It was like it wasn't confident enough to be stronger than that.

Lily then realized that she hadn't opened her window. Perhaps her mother had opened it to let in cooler air. Yes, that was it. There was no way that _she_ had-

No, it was impossible. But Severus had sounded so sure of what he said.

About the magic.

_Snap out of it, Lily._ She scolded herself. _Magic is for children and storybooks._

After forcing herself to believe this, Lily got up and prepared to greet the day.

pqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpq

After bounding down the stairs, Lily walked towards the voices in the kitchen. She smelled French toast. Her favorite.

She walked into the kitchen and greeted her family. She gave her mother and father a hug each and tousled her sisters hair. Everything was as it should be.

Sarah Evans was petite. She had strawberry blonde locks that fell to her shoulders and emerald green eyes, not unlike her youngest daughters. Adam Evans had a lanky build and light brown hair. His eyes were a kind blue.

Petunia and Lily could not have looked less like sisters. One had long, pin-straight blonde hair, icy blue eyes that laughed only for her younger sister and _almost_ resembled a horse. The other had full, curly auburn hair and emerald green eyes. She was pale, but covered in freckles.

"How did you sleep, Lily my love?" Adam asked.

"Alright," Lily replied while nodding her thanks as her mother put a full plate of French toast in front of her. "Thank you for opening my window this morning, mum. It was really stuffy in my room," Lily remembered as she cut into her breakfast.

"I didn't open your window, dear," Sarah told her.

"You didn't?" Lily was confused now. Petunia didn't like to come into Lily's room and Adam had been banished from it ever since Lily had turn ten. "Tunia?" Her older sister shook her head and so did her father when she looked at him.

Lily thought on this for a moment, but didn't like what she was coming up with in the way of answers. Instead, she shrugged and dismissed the thought. Petunia, however, let all possibilities stew inside her head.

The Evans' finished breakfast in silence. Lily's mum was just gathering all the plates and silverware when they all heard a _thump_ in the hall where the mail slot was located.

"That's strange," Lily's father said as he stood up. "We don't get post on Sundays."

He left for a minute and came back holding a thick letter out to Lily. She took it, slightly confused, and carefully opened it. She acted as if it might explode. She took out the first piece of paper which came to her and read it.

It was a list. A list of books with funny names and authors she had never heard of before. It even had a cauldron and wand on it; how peculiar.

Lily took out the second piece of paper, which she realized wasn't paper at all, but parchment. She read it… once… then again, not believing her eyes.

_Ms. Evans,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry… _

She was a witch? No!

Surely this was some kind of sick joke.

But who would do this? The only people that knew about the whole 'magic-thing' were Severus and Petunia. Sev wouldn't go that far, she knew and Petty had lost most of her sense of humor around the same time that make-up became a necessity.

So who…?

"Lily?" Her mother called her out of her reverie. "What is it? Who sent it, dear?"

"A Minerva McGonagall. Do you know her, mum?"

"No, should I?" Lily didn't know the answer to this. "What is it, love?"

"It's a letter," at this Petunia rolled her eyes skyward. "It says that I'm a- a witch."

Everyone was quiet for a moment. Then Lily's mother grabbed the letter and read it for herself, twice, before giving it to Adam. After they had both read it they… nodded, as if in approval. "We've been wondering what has been going on with you Lily. You've always been… special. We just never knew what was happening or what was causing it. This explains everything," Lily's father informed her.

He couldn't be serious. He actually _believed_ all of this? Lily looked to her mother to see if she, too, found this commendable.

She did.

For a split second, Lily thought this was all some bizarre dream that she would soon wake up from, but then Petunia had to go and ruin it by acting as Lily knew she would.

"YOU'RE ALRIGHT WITH THIS?!" Petty shouted. "YOU'RE ALRIGHT WITH HAVING A-A- FREAK LIVING HERE?!"

"Petunia!" Sarah gasped. "How could say such a horrid thing about your sister?"

"That _thing_ is not my sister," Petunia hissed before leaving them all in stunned silence.

"Don't worry, Lils," Adam broke the silence. "She'll come around."

Lily shook her head. How could she explain that both she and Petunia had known something like this would happen? Hadn't Sev told them? Petunia had had weeks to mull this over, to come up with her own opinion.

So this is what she really thought of her younger sister? That she was a freak?

Lily calmly turned on her heel, the letter clutched in her hand, and walked to her room. She closed the door and sat on her bed. She read and reread the letter over and over again. Then, with no emotion showing on her pale face, she tore it up. Tiny bits of parchment fell to the floor.

Confetti.

Then she let the tears, of joy and of sadness, fall.

pqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpq

Within the weeks to come Lily came to accept what she was. A kind, wizarding family had contacted her and come to her house. The Phillips' had explained just about everything: why things happened around her, what school would be like, the different houses one could be in, the different families that co-existed within this world, and so much more.

They had a daughter, Lily's age, named Alice. She had short blond hair and was… healthy looking. Her kind brown eyes displayed her bubbly nature at all times. She and Lily were fast friends which was good considering the Phillips' were going to take her 'school supplies shopping' in a place called Diagon Alley.

Lily had never heard of it. Neither had her parents, but the Phillips' seemed trustworthy so, why not?

They left on the morning of August 19. Lily opened the door to see Alice and Mrs. Phillips' smiley and wide awake.

How did they do it?

"Would you like to come in for a moment?" Lily asked.

"We can't stay long, dear. It'll be busy today," Mrs. Phillips told her. Lily nodded and told them that she only needed to brush her teeth and then they could be on their way.

As she closed the door, Lily noticed that the only cars in the drive belonged to her family. Hoping Mrs. Phillips had parked around the corner and that they weren't walking, Lily went to brush her teeth.

The red head came down the stairs five minutes later set and ready to go. She kissed her parents good-bye, assured her mother (for the umpteenth time) that she had her list and enough money, and ran out the door.

"Um, Mrs. Phillips?" Lily sounded uncertain of herself. "Where is your car?"

"Car, Lily?" Both Phillips girls looked completely bewildered. "Oh! You mean those silly tin cans you Muggles travel in? We won't be taking one of them."

Lily didn't like the idea of walking to place that had to be relatively far considering she had never heard of it. She looked down at her slightly worn trainers and hoped they could withstand a long walk. Her head jerked up when she heard something screech to a halt in front of her home.

A large, purple bus had suddenly appeared. The words 'Knight Bus' gleamed gold from the side. Following her new friends lead, Lily boarded the bus. She was more than grateful, albeit confused, that they would be taking this and _not_ walking.

Later on, Lily realized she would have preferred to walk.

pqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpq

Diagon Alley was like nothing Lily had ever seen. As they walked toward a towering, white building Lily noticed people of all ages, shapes and sizes gather with one another and talk, gossip, laugh. _Like normal people,_ Lily thought.

Owls gazed down at her, advertisements glittered from store windows and Lily wished she had more eyes just so she could take it all in.

When they reached the doors to the white building Mrs. Phillips had brought her to Lily noticed a small person opening the door for her. As she went to thank him she realized he wasn't a person at all.

He was a goblin.

Suddenly speechless, Lily could only nod her thanks before entering the building. The urge to be quiet was suddenly overpowering. Lily felt as if she were in some sort of trouble.

Following Alice and her mother further into the building Lily noticed there were more goblins sitting at desks and softly conversing with other witches and wizards. Mrs. Phillips brought Lily to a goblin with no costumer and said, "Ms. Evans needs to exchange Muggle money for Wizarding money, please."

The goblin looked at Lily with a piercing gaze, as if trying to size her up. Not wanting to give him a reason to think he could push her around in any way Lily stepped up to the desk. Standing with her head held high, Lily greeted him and handed him her money. She realized something just then:

This was a wizarding bank…and the first real part of her new life that had been introduced to her.

pqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpq

After being in Diagon Alley for nearly four hours, it would have taken less time if Lily hadn't insisted on looking at _everything_, Lily and Alice had gotten almost all of the things on their school lists. Deciding that it was time for refreshments, the two girls went to get an ice cream from Flourean's while Mrs. Phillips went to 'catch up on latest Diagon Alley gossip.'

The outdoor, ice cream café was packed with people. The day was hot and humid, so cold refreshments were a must. Both girls ordered chocolate ice cream with gummy bears that, to Lily's immense surprise, danced around in their dishes. They found one of the last open booths, sat, and prepared to enjoy their ice cream.

That never happened.

The very second their bottoms touched the seats two boys sat down next to them. One had hazel eyes that were slightly obscured by glasses and jet black hair that looked windswept. The other had grey eyes that sparkled with mischief and shaggy black hair that was slightly lighter than his companions. "Hello, ladies," the boy with glasses greeted.

"Hello, James," Alice replied as if seeing him were natural. "How has your summer been?"

"It's been alright. I can't wait to start school though." He actually sounded enthusiastic about school… strange.

"Yes," was all Alice responded with. "Who is your friend?"

"Oh, sorry," he didn't look it. He looked… mischievous. "Alice, this is Sirius Black. I met him just yesterday."

Alice, for a split second, looked panic-stricken. Lily realized that emotion did not suit her new friend. She quickly plastered a smile, however forced, on her face. "Nice to meet you," she said to Sirius Black. This Black character seemed to realize her distress as well and held out a hand with an impish smile gracing his features.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Alice Phillips," he greeted. Alice nearly fell off her seat.

Both boys laughed at this.

Once they had calmed down Sirius looked Alice straight in the eye and told her, "I'm not like my family. In my opinion they're all a bunch of gits."

After a moment, during which Alice just gawked, she nodded. A smile, a genuine 'Alice' smile, flitted across her face.

During this whole ordeal, Lily just sat and stared. She had _no idea_ as to what was going on here. Alice must have noticed this for, at that moment, she decided to introduce Lily. "James, Sirius, this is my friend Lily Evans. Lily, this is James Potter and Sirius Black **(DUH!)**. I've known James since we were 6 and I've known _of_ Sirius, or his family at least, for as long as I've known James."

Lily nodded to both in turn.

James stared at her for a bit then said, "Hey, carrot top."

Thus began a new and… interesting… acquaintanceship.

**AN: So what do you think? Good? Bad? Should I quit while I'm ahead? Reviews would be appreciated. I already know the basic outline for the next chapter so, **_**hopefully**_**, it won't take too long. Thank you for reading and just FYI: there are, and will be, little things throughout the fic that relate to my life. There are at least two in this chapter. Anyone who can find them will get a cookie!! YAY!!**

**Till next time-**

**g2s19**


End file.
